History Lesson
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: This is a very random fic, basically a mutants view 35 years later on the battle at the end of the series, mainly about Kitty. You can probably guess who the person tellin the story is after about 2 lines. ONESHOT


_**OK EVERYONE THIS IS BASICALLY JUST A RANDOM ONE-SHOT(UNLESS U LIKE IT SO MUCH THAT U BEG ME FOR ANOTHER ONE LOL). i MAY HAVE GOTTEN IT KINDA WRONG COZ I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF SEASON 4 WHICH I THINK IS A CRIME PERSONALLY BUT HAY! WHAT CAN I DO! SO I HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST EPISODES SO I BASICALLY JUST PIECED IT TOGETHER FROM OTHER FICS AND X-MEN WEBSITES.**_

_**HOPE U LIKEY!**_

_**R&R **_

New York, Bayville University, Lecture room B block 5. 2040

"Today class we're discussing a vital part of Mutant History. The battle of Mexico in 2005, only 35 years ago. There were 5 main mutants fighting there for the world but today we'll talk about only two. The two female members." The man had to be around 48, he would have been handsom in his youth and still was. He still had all his hair now but it was a lighter brown than in his youth, his eyes deep brown but somehow glassy. He was tall and muscular. He clicked a button and a picture of a girl with short, short black hair, dressed in red with a trench coat. "This was Wanda Maximoffe the Scarlet Witch. She had control over probability. Wanda's powers allowed her to "Hex" anyone in her path. The "Hex" caused everything to turn against the victim and in her favor. She was one of the most powerful mutants around. Feared by all even her own father," He clicked the button in his hand again. A man with white hair in a red and purple suit. "Erikk Lenchshire or Magneto. He was one of the 4 horsemen. He locked Wanda up in a mental Assylum when she was just a child because he feared her powers. Then when she escaped he changed her memorys with a mutant named Mastermind or Jason Wynregard," He pointed to a student at the back of the hall. "Yes?"  
"Is that the mutant we studied last lecture? The one who plays tricks with peoples minds?"  
"Yes that's him. Anyway, Erikk changed his daughters thoughts of himself, so she didn't hate him. He changed things like being tested on in the assylum into fun times at the fun fair."  
"Isn't that a bit twisted sir?" Another student shouted out.  
"This is the same man that wanted to kill the whole human race. He's more than a bit twisted but even i admit it was a new low for him." The lecturer nodded and changed the picture to a tall boy with white hair in a blueish green suit. "This is her twin brother. Pietro Maximoffe. He was arrogent, self obbsessed but had one of the best hearts and really cared about his sister. Ironicly she hated him. Well maybe not hated him. See Wanda blamed her brother for not getting her out the assylum even though he could do nothing. When she finally got out she went mad at him. Deep down she knew he wasn't to blame but since she couldn't take it out on her father she took it out on her brother. Like they say 'you always hurt the one you love.' She disabled her fathers powers in the middle of the battle which helped the mutants drasticly. Wanda was the second in comand of the battle of Mexico. Which takes us to the main topic of this lecture." Her clicked the button again and a small girl with her brown hair in a ponytail, and big blue eyes, in a navy spandex suit with a blue line down the front stared back. "Now how many of you boys would have liked to date her?" Most of the mens hands shot up. "How many of you girls would have wanted to be her?" The same amount shot up. "How many of you think she would be a ditzy bimbo?" All the hands shot up. "All of you are wronge. She was one of the smartest mutants in the fight of Apocolypse. She was great with technoligy and even though she was a freshmen she was in advance and senior classes. She was the leader in the Battle of Mexico. Her name was Kathryn 'Kitty' Pryde or Shadowcat. She had the power of corperal tangibility...for those of you that have no idea what that mean...she could walk threw solid objects, move threw floors, and even people. She had lots of nicknames. K Girl by Evan Danials her friend one of the original x-men. Half-pint by her mentor Wolverine. Pryde, KittyKat, by the members of the brother hood...PrettyKitty from one member named Avalanche. He had a relationship with her. Some say he used her. Some say he loved her. No one but those two really know. He came to her aid at the end of the battle...he lost his temper when he saw what Magneto had done to her. He had knocked her out, and Avalanche almost destoryed him. If he wasn't one of the horse men he would have been killed."  
"Well doesn't that show he did care for her? I mean he almost killed someone for her that's gotta mean something." A girl from the front spoke up.  
"I suppose. It certainly gives more leverage for the he loved her debate. They were modern Romeo and Juliett. He was in the brotherhood and she was x-men. They were forbidden to see each other but snuck out and did. Before any of you ask how, she could walk threw walls, float and had a balcony outside her window. No one really cared if he went out. Kit...Kathryn was one of the original x-men. She was the second new x-man after her best friend Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler." A picture of a blue boy in a black and red uniform came on the screen. Most people gasped. "Don't be shocked. He wasn't dangorus or a demon. Simply a mutant with a physical mutation. He was commenly refered to as 'Elf' or 'K dude' or even 'Fuzzy' by Kathryn. He was a jokester. Back to Kathryn though." The picture went back. "She was the youngest x-man, liked by most people. She was said to have a way to cheer up everyone just with a smile. Maybe it was part of her x-gene, maybe it was just her personality. Who knows but she was special." The professer got a dreamly look in his eyes. "The way she was just the right amount of innocent and cheeky, the way should could get anything with a single pout, the way she laughed like an angel..."  
He noticed some of the males in his class sniggering and the girl giggling with raised eyebrows.  
"Anyway. She was more than she appered thats the main thing. She is maybe one of the most refered to mutants in debates due to her power. Many people against mutants use her as an example, saying she could break into jails and release criminals. She wouldn't do that though. Her details are on page 206 of your text book."  
"Sir!"  
"Yes Abby?"  
"You know how we have to do a project on one mutant, including things such as there powers, battles, relationships with other mutants."  
"Yes.." He was dreading the question. He knew what it would be. He knew it. And he had been trying to avoid it.  
"Well...i wanna do Kathryn 'cause she's like, really intresting...and is smart and stuff..but...i have most things on the other main mutants in her life exept..."  
Here it comes.  
"Avalanche."  
There it was. The dreaded question.  
"What about him?"  
"Well in the text book, all the pages of him were ripped out, and you never gave us his real name!"  
"Yes, what is his real name." A soft and sweet voice came from the back of the room as the doors opened. A woman about 45 but with the skin and looks of a 20 year old walked in.  
"K-kitty?"  
She nodded letting out a slight giggle. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your class Rocky?"  
"Ehhhh...yeah ofcourse!" He offered her his hand, she took it, and he helped her onto the stage.  
"This is Kathryn Pryde. Shadowcat."  
The whole class gasped. Whispers flew around the room.  
"I don't suppose they know who you are hmmmm Rocky?"  
"N-no..."  
"Well class!" She looked at the sea of students. "You wish to know who Avalanche is? Look no further!" She placed a small hand on the professers shoulder. "Lance Alvers is Avalanche."  
The students all fell silent and Kitty looked threw half lidded eyes at Lance. "They should have known that they had a hero as a professer."  
"Hardly a hero Kitty-"  
"Phffft your a hero deal with it." She walked closer to him, aware of the classes eyes on her. "Time to be a hero again Rocky." She handed him a envelope. It was white and had 'Lance Alvers' in a gothic scrawl on the from, on the back was a red wax stamp with a X on it. She kissed him soundly and smiled before phasing threw the ground and out of site.  
The class stared at there teacher as he stared at the note, then to where Kitty had just been. It was one big staring thing.  
"Sir...was that really Shadowcat?"  
"Yes Abby."  
"And you're Avalanche?"  
"Yes Abby."  
"And---you're needed again..." She asked before looking to the teacher from her notes. He was already gone and the door was swinging behind him.  
There was silence.  
"Does this mean we can just go?"

_**SO R&R PEOPLE!**_ _**LIKE? HATE? WANT MORE? WANT TO THROW HEAVY, SHARP AND QUITE POSSIBALLY MURDERUS OBJECTS AT ME? I HAVE LEFT SOME OF MY HOME EC. LEFT OVERS AROUND HEAR SOMEWHERE THEY'RE PRETTY DEADLY. BELIVE ME! SOME OF THE STUFF I MAKE MOVES...IM WORSE THAN KITTY! I BROKE ANGEL DELIGHT! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ADD MILK AND STIR AND I BROKE IT!**_

_**R&R **_


End file.
